My Sweet Brother
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Kau berkata seolah-olah seminggu kepergianmu merupakan bencana untukku—berhentilah bersifat seperti seorang Ibu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri/Kau tahu dengan pasti begitu banyak yang meyukainya dan bahkan rela mati hanya untuk melindunginya/Ne, Niisan, kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?/Sho-ai! BL! BoysxBoys! Yukioxrin, RnR please? :D


.

.

.

 **My Sweet Brother**

Diclaimer: Kazue Kato

Rated: K+/T

Genre: Romance, Family.

 **Warning!: Semi Canon, Sho-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Incest, OOC, Typo(s), dll**

.

.

.

* * *

Sosok pemuda dengan aura karisma yang membuat mata kaum hawa tak dapat berpaling itu melangkah dengan penuh wibawa diantara keramaian sebuah halamn sekolah terkenal yang bernama Sei Juu-ji Academy. Sekolah besar yang menampung orang-orang besar dan pintar. Sekolah yang memiliki segala fasilitas yang dibutuhkan bagi murid-muridnya dan juga, sekolah khusus yang mengajari para calon Exorcist muda.

"Loh? Yukio?" sosok pemuda dengan rambut _dark blue_ itu menoleh saat melihat surai coklat adik kembarnya. Sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melangkah memasuki ruangan kelas yang tengah sibuk dan berantakan—mempersiapkan festival yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan sekolah. "Ada apa kemari?" tanya Okumura Rin seraya melangkah mendekati adiknya yang masih mengenakan seragamnya dengan lengkap dan rapi—sungguh berbeda dengan Rin yang hanya mengenakan celana dan kaos putih yang telah ternodai dengan cat. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan jepit rambut yang menjepit poninya kebelakang—sukses memamerkan wajah manisnya yang sedikit terkena cat berwarna pink.

Dengan tenang Okumura Yukio memberikan Kakaknya selembar kertas yang langsung disambut bingung Rin. "Ada misi untukmu, _Niisan_ ," ucapnya—sukses membuat wajah kebingungan itu berubah menjadi cerah. Senyum sumbringan langsung merekah di bibirnya.

"Yatta! Akhirnya ada misi juga!" ucapnya girang. "Eh, tapi tumben sekali pakai kertas segala, biasanya juga kau—"

"Ini misi untuk izin, _Niisan_ ," sela Yukio. Rin mengerjab bingung mendengarnya. Sejak kapan ada iblis yang bernama 'izin'? "Misiku mungkin akan memakan waktu lama—sekitar satu minggu, itu sebabnya aku memberikan ini untuk _Niisan_. Ini surat izin agar _Niisan_ pindah asrama ke asrama yang lebih umum. Asrama kita hanya dihuni berdua oleh kita, aku tidak bisa membiarkan _Niisan_ —"

Srak!

Kertas putih itu dibelah dua oleh Rin. Iris _aquamarine_ itu menatap tajam adiknya—marah. Manik _tosca_ dibalik kaca mata persegi itu terbelalak melihat kertas yang sudah susah payah ia minta itu dirobek dengan mudah oleh kakak kembarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Niisan_!?"

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu yang aku ajukan untukmu, Yukio," balas Rin dingin. Ia menatap Yukio dengan tajam—menyalurkan kemarahan dari apa yang adiknya katakan itu. "Kau berkata seolah-olah seminggu kepergianmu merupakan bencana untukku—berhentilah bersifat seperti seorang Ibu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan ingat lah, bagaimanapun aku _Niisan_ mu dan bukan anakmu," ucapnya dingin lalu berbalik—mengabaikan Yukio yang tercenga dengan ucapan _Niisan_ nya.

Yukio mengacak-ngacak surai coklatnya dengan frustasi—tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Rin lakukan. Tidak tahu kah ia bahwa Yukio sangat mengkahwatirkan keselamatan Rin!? Terlebih begitu bayak iblis dan Exocirst yang mengincarnya! Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan _Niisan_ nya yang bodoh, ceroboh dan urak-urakan itu seminggu tanpa pengawasan!?

Yukio menggeram. Berbicara dengan _Niisan_ nya hanya akan menguras waktu dan tenaga. Terlebih dengan sifat keras kepala dan harga diri Rin yang kelewat tinggi. Jelas, kali ini, Okumura Yukio benar-benar harus memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar kakaknya aman-aman saja selama ia tidak dalam pengawasannya. Ya, Yukio harus mencari cara.

.

.

.

"Kau itu ya…," sosok perempuan berambut merah-kuning itu menghela nafas berat menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia baru saja mendengarkan keluh kesah juniornya—yang ia yakini mengidap _brother complex_ tingkat akut. "Kau kira ini dimana memangnya? Sei Juu-ji Academy memiliki pelindung yang kuat, apa lagi Kuro juga selalu bersama Rin- _chan_ kan? Tanpa harus kau takutkan juga aku pasti akan mengawasi anak itu juga," ucap Shura menasehati.

Yukio menghela nafas berat mendengarnya. "Tetapi tetap saja, kau tidak bisa mengawasinya 24 jam, Shura- _san_."

"NANI!?" Shura menatap pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. "24 jam!? Pantas saja Rin- _chan_ setress karenamu!" dan tawa perempuan yang sudah berkepala 2 itu pecah dalam seketika—menggantikan rasa kagetnya. "Ahahahaha… kau benar-benar seperti Ayah yang _overproktektif_ ke anak gadisnya! Bahkan lebih parah dari pada itu!"

Wajah Yukio memanas mendengarnya. "Aku mengkhawatirkan _Niisan_!" ucapnya membela diri. "Apa salahnya—"

"Oh ayolah," Shura menahan tawanya. "Rin- _chan_ dan kau sama-sama sudah 15 tahun, kalian bukan anak kecil yang harus sekasur dan harus sama-sama mencoba menyembunyikan bekas ompol kalian kan?" senyuman Shura mengembang saat Yukio terdiam. "Sekali-kali, belajarlah untuk mempercayai orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Kau tahu dengan pasti begitu banyak yang meyukainya dan bahkan rela mati hanya untuk melindunginya."

Yukio menunduk mendengarnya. Ia tahu… Ia tahu dengan pasti akan hal itu, namun tetap saja. Meninggalkan _Niisan_ nya selama seminggu… Tidak melihat wajah _Niisan_ nya selama seminggu dan mungkin akan susah berkomunikasi dengan sosok manis itu membuat hatinya gundah—jungkar balik tingkat akut.

"Dan lagi, perlu kau ketahui," Yukio mendongak saat melihat Shura bangki berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Rin- _chan_ juga kuat, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat darimu. Dan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, aku yakin ia tidak akan mati kelaparan. Buaknkah ia jago memasak?" tambahnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang menjadi Exorcist muda itu.

.

.

.

Ketiga sekawan berbeda fisik dan karakter itu menatap suram sosok bersurai _dark blue_ yang tengah duduk di pojokan sambil mengelurkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan di kamar asrama mereka. Sang kepala geng—yang memiliki rambut bak preman pasar yang paling tidak tahan melihat aura yang dikeluarkan sosok yang biasanya bermulut menyebalkan dan sok itu.

"Oy Okumura! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!?" bentaknya—benar-benar berniat menendang keluar Rin dari kamarnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh menatap orang yang memanggilnya, lalu kembali tertunduk dan bergumam tidak jelas—sukses memunculkan perempatan di kepala pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Bon itu. "Hoy! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!? Bila tidak ada keperluan sebaiknya keluar!" si preman pasar menarik kerah baju Rin—membuat sosok itu bak seekor anak kucing yang siap dilempar keluar jendela.

"Hiks…"

DEG!

Bon, Shima dan Konekomaru sama-sama kaget bukan kepalang melihat wajah memerah dengan linangan air mata telah membanjiri wajah Rin. Oh, jangan lupakan ingus yang ikut meleleh keluar dari hidungnya—sukses besar membuat Bon benar-benar ingin membuang pemuda berkuping runcing itu.

"Boonnnn!" ucapnya mewek seraya memeluk Bon yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya—membuat sang empunya nama merinding disko dan refleks ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut teman sekelasnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya frustasi. "Aaakkhhh! Ingusmu! Ingusmu nempel di bajuku! BAKA! LLEEEPPPAAAASSSSSSS!"

Dan teriakan Bon bersama Shima dan Konekomaru yang mencoba menenangkan tangisan bombay Rin menjadi kekacauan kecil di kamar asrama mereka di sore itu.

.

.

.

Setengah jam menenangkan Rin ternyata sama halnya dengan 2 jam lari maraton keliling gedung sekolah mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Kakak kembar dari _sensei_ muda mereka ini ternyata memiliki kebiasaan buruk yang menyebalkan. Menangis sambil memanfaatkan rasa iba temannya—menyuruh mereka membelikan ini-itu yang ia sukai dan membuat mereka lari maraton ke toko-toko yang lumayan jauh dari asrama. Sungguh, Okumura Rin benar-benar manusia yang menyerupai iblis—ah, Rin memang iblis sih, setengah iblis tepatnya.

"Jadi? Okumura- _sensei_ mau pergi selama seminggu karena ada misi?" ucap Bon—menyimpulkan penyebab Rin menangis. Rin yang tengah memakan es krimnya mengangguk. Sekarang posisi mereka justru terasa aneh. Duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan makanan yang mereka berempat kelilingi. Ah, tumpukan makanan tepatnya. Rasanya seperti ada rapat besar merencanakan sebuah misi rahasia.

"Hmn… repot juga ya," Shima bersedekap dada seraya memejamkan matanya—berfikir keras. "Apa lagi asramamu besar dan menyeramkan seperti itu, berdua saja rasanya sudah menakutkan menurutku," ucapnya jujur.

"Aku tidak percaya adanya hantu, yang ada itu Iblis, kau kira aku takut iblis?" balas Rin sewot. Yah… bagaimana mungkin ia takut iblis bila dirinya sendiri iblis coba? Kakak dari Yukio itu tidak dapat membayangkan bila dirinya takut iblis. Bagaimana caranya ia bercermin bila setiap ia melihat cermin ia akan berteriak ketakutan melihat bayangan sendiri? Diam-diam Rin merasa bersyukur ia tidak takut dengan setan, iblis atau semacamnya.

"Tapi kurasa, tindakan Okumura- _sensei_ itu benar," Rin langsung menoleh menatap pemuda mungil berkaca mata itu. "Jarak dari Asrama kalian ke toko dan tempat lainnya kan jauh, dan lagi, bila _sensei_ tidak ada, bukankah kau jadi sendirian di sana, Okumura- _san_? Gedung sebesar itu bila sendirian dihuni bukankah rasanya jadi… yah…," Konekomaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tanpa sehelaipun rambut itu. "Rasanya jadi agak kesepian?"

Shima mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa itu juga yang _Sensei_ pikirkan, dia tidak mau kau jadi gila karena berbicara sendiri di asrama angker itu saking kesepiannya," candanya. Rin langsung mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut pink itu mendengar candaan menyebalkan temannya.

"Yah… tetapi yang jelas kau harus meminta maaf dengan Okumura- _sensei_ ," ucap Bon bijak.

" _Nande_?" tanya Rin tidak setuju.

Bon menggelenkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau itu, sekali-kali gunakanlah kepalamu itu, jangan bertindak sebelum berfikir," ucapnya frustasi. "Aku tidak percaya kau _Niisan_ Okumura- _sensei_. Bahkan kembarannya."

"Hoy!" Rin berseru—tidak mau mendengar perbandingan dirinya dan Yukio sekarang.

"Tidak mudah untuk meminta izin penambahan siswa yang menginap di sini, Rin- _chan_ ," ucap Shima—menjelaskan. "Kau harus meminta izin ke bagian penjaga asrama, lalu menghadap kepala sekolah untuk mendapatkan izin resminya. Setahuku asrama ini penuh, entah cara apa yang digunakan _sensei_ agar kau bisa masuk asrama ini selama seminggu, aku yakin dia hanya ingin kau di sini agar bisa kami temani."

" _Ee_ , sedikit pun Okumura- _sensei_ tidaklah memiliki maksud buruk," setuju Konekomaru. "Kalian hanya berdua di sini, jadi wajar bila _Sensei_ ingin Okumura- _san_ tetap aman," tambahnya.

Pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu menunduk mendengarnya. Iris _aquamarine_ nya menatap lantai yang ada di bawahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya memang benar… Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan ketiga sekawan itu memanglah pasti yang Yukio inginkan, tetapi tetap saja. Harga dirinya membuatnya merasa terinjak-injak. Kekhawatiran Yukio sungguh membuatnya merasa tertekan. Seolah-olah… sedetik pun, ia tidak dapat lepas dari jangkauan tangan adiknya. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang kakak dan adik?

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang," Rin langsung bangkit berdiri—sukses membuat ketiga pasang mata itu menatapnya.

"Oy!" Bon berseru saat melihat Rin mulai melangkah menuj pintu. "Kau mengerti atau tidak apa yang—"

"Bon," Shima menyela. Ia menepuk pundak Bon seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan Rin memecahkan masalahnya sendiri, kita hanya perlu memberikan saran. Terserah Rin- _chan_ mau mendengarkan kita atau tidak," nasehatnya.

" _Ee_ , dan lagi sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti perasaan Okumura- _san_ ," setuju Konokemoaru. Ia menatap pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka—menatap tempat yang beberapa detik lalu Rin lewati. "Okumura- _san_ adalah kakak, tetapi _sensei_ lah yang terus bertindak melindungi dan bahkan cenderung selalu mengkhawatirkannya, Okumura- _san_ pasti merasa sebagai beban bagi _sensei_ ," jelasnya.

Bon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menatap Shima dan Konekomaru. "Apa kalian tidak mereka sepasang kembar itu mempunyai hubungan yang aneh?" Shima dan Konekomaru sama-sama membatu. "Yang satu _Tsundere_ dan yang satu _Yandere_ , mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki ikatan saudara yang kelewat intim dan sama-sama mengidap _brother compleks_ akut yang parah," komentarnya—sukses membuat Shima dan Konekomaru hanya dapat tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap pemuda bersurai gelap itu seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung besar yang merupakan asrama tempatnya tinggal. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Okumura Rin menghela nafas lelah saat teringat sesi curhat-curhatannya yang berakhir sampai malam. Yah… ia bahkan hampir susah keluar dari Asrama karena dikira murid asrama tempat trio itu berada. Benar-benar merepotkan memiliki batas waktu keluar seperti itu, seolah-olah mereka adalah anak SD yang akan menyelinap keluar tengah malam untuk melakukan uji nyali.

Ceklek.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka—memamerkan kamar yang memiliki 2 buah kasur yang terpisah. Iris biru Rin menatap ruangan gelap itu dengan teliti saat cahaya dari pintu menyinari sebagian ruangan yang cenderung remang-remang. Ia refleks menutup pintu dengan berlahan saat melihat adik kembarnya telah terlelap di kasurnya sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, kakak kembar Yukio itu melangkah mendekati sang adik. Dapat ia lihat sebuah tas ransel di dekat kasur Yukio. Ah, jelas, sepertinya besok pagi Yukio akan berangkat menemui misinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Rin memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam misi yang dikerjakan Yukio. Biasanya ia selalu mengekori adik kembarnya bila sudah mendengar kata 'misi', namun kali ini berbeda. Rin lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut. Bukan tanpa alasan, namun ia memilih untuk fokus belajar mengingat nilainya yang jauh dibawah rata-rata.

Cukup sudah ia kalah telak dengan segala kehebatan yang adiknya miliki, Rin tidak mau disebut sebagai sosok kakak yang bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayanga adiknya. Tidak… Ia tidak ingin. Itu sebabnya, untuk dirinya sendiri ia ingin sedikit menaikkan nilainya tanpa tergantung dengan Yukio yang merupakan seorang jenius.

" _Niisan_ …?"

Rin mengerjab kaget saat tiba-tiba Yukio terbangun. Pemuda yang tidak mengenakan kaca matanya itu menguap dan menatap bingung kakak kembarnya yang berjongkok di samping kasurnya. Senyuman Rin mengembang melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Yukio. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur, mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan adiknya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan bekalmu besok pagi, ah, ya, besok kau berangkat jam berapa, Yukio?" tanyanya agak berbisik—tidak mau menimbulkan suara berisik yang akan mengganggu malam yang tenang ini.

Yukio menguap. "Jam 6 pagi aku harus berangkat," gumamnya lalu mulai menarik selimutnya lagi. "Aku tidur dulu _Niisan, Oyasumi_ ," lirihnya lalu kembali terlelap. Sepertinya Yukio benar-benar lelah hari ini.

" _Oyasumi_ , Yukio," bisiknya lembut lalu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Senyuman Rin mengembang dan dengan semangat ia langsung melangkah cepat melewati koridor dan menurutni tangga menuju dapur asrama mereka.

.

.

.

"Hoamn…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menguap. Pagi ini, ia berangkat dan entah bagaimana, sejak ia terbangun pukul 5 pagi, ia tidak menemukan sosok kakaknya di atas kasur. Bahkan kasurnya masih rapi—seolah belum ditiduri oleh sang empunya kasur. "Kemana _Niisan_?" gumam Yukio agak jengkel.

Pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh tegap itu telah siap. Ia telah mandi dan mengecek segala keperluan yang ia butuhkan dan sosok pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu tak kunjung terlihat di iris _tosca_ nya. Apakah _Niisan_ nya ngambek? Padahal Yukio yakin semalam yang membangunkannya adalah Rin dan Yukio yakin kakaknya semalam tidak dalam mode ngambek hingga membuatnya tenang dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Tidak tahu kemana keberadaan Kakaknya, Yukio lebih memilih untuk turun ke bawah—menuju kantin dan menikmati sarapan awalnya. Namun baru selangka ia menginjakan kakinya menuju ruangan yang hanya digunakan dirinya dan Rin, ia mendapati orang yang sejak tadi ia cari berada di dapur.

"Oh, _ohayou_ Yukio," sapa Rin ramah seraya membawa sakotak bento keluar dari dapur. Yukio memilih untuk duduk di kuris dimana 2 porsi sarapan yang masih hangat telah tersedia di hadapannya.

" _Ohayou Niisan_ ," balas Yukio seraya menatap sarapannya. Sebuah kotak bento mendarat di samping nampan berisi sarapannya. Ia menoleh—menatap _Niisan_ nya yang tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang aga merona.

"Bento untukmu," ucapnya ceria lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yukio. Senyuman Yukio mengembang mendengarnya. Ia menatap bento yang telah tertutup kain berwarna biru itu lalu kembali menatap _Niisan_ nya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucapnya senang. Lalu ia memulai memakan sarapannya yang ia yakini baru saja dibuat Rin. Dalam hati Yukio benar-benar merasa beruntung karena kakaknya jago memasak—bahkan Yukio yakin tidak ada masakan yang lebih enak selain masakan kakaknya. Ah, sungguh menyenangkan sekali bisa menikmati sarapan berdua dengan orang yang disayanginya ini.

" _Ne_ , Yukio," Yukio melirik ke sampingnya mendengar Rin memanggilnya. Dapat ia lihat Rin bergerak gelisah dengan wajah yang merona hebat—sukses membuat Yukio benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak memotret wajah manis kakaknya dengan kamera ponsel. "Go, _gomenasai_ … Aku merobek kertas itu. Aku tahu maksudmu baik," ucap Rin canggung. Ia tidak bisa menatap Yukio saat mengatakannya. Sungguh, rasanya gugub sekali mengucapkan kata maaf itu.

Senyuman Yukio semakin mengembang mendengarnya. "Jadi _Niisan_ mau kan sementara di asrama itu?" tanya Yukio memastikan. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sukses membuat Yukio nyaris mau memeluk kakaknya saking senangnya. Ah, tumben sekali Okumura Rin mau mendengarkan dan menurut apa katanya.

"Tetapi kau harus berjanji satu hal kepadaku!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba seraya menatap serius Yukio. Sungguh, entah kenapa pagi ini ekspresi Rin manis sekali, benar-benar membuat Yukio gemas. Coba lihat pipi yang tidak berhenti merona itu, apa minta dicium? "Kau harus janji pulang lebih awal!"

"Eh?" Yukio mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Pulang lebih awal? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

" _Ee_! Kau harus janji untuk segera mungkin pulang!" tegas Rin. "Bila kau tidak cepat pulang, atau bahkan lewat dari seminggu, aku berjaji akan merusak semua persediaan kaca matamu!" ancamnya—sukses membuat Yukio melongo. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ah, sungguh… bukankah _Niisan_ nya memang seperti ini? begitu kekanakan dan menyebalkan. "Ke, ke, kenapa kau tertawa!?"

"Ahahaha… _Gomenasai Niisan_ ," Yukio mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Lihat? Wajah Rin jadi lebih memerah karena malu ditertawakan. "Tentu saja aku akan segera pulang," ucapnya jujur. Senyuman Yukio mengembang. "Bagaimana bisa aku lama bertahan meninggalkan _Niisan_ ku yang _baka_ ini?"

"Na—NANI!?" wajah Rin memerah sempurna mendengarnya.

"Ehehehe… sudah waktunya berangkat," Yukio bangkit berdiri. Ia langsung mengambil bentonya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel. Dengan segera Rin juga langsung berdiri—berniat mengantar adiknya untuk sampai ke depan pintu.

" _Ne, Niisan_ , kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?" gumam Yukio saat mereka berjalan di koridor.

"Apa?" tanya Rin tertarik. Senyuman Yukio mengembang mendengarnya. Ia langsung melangkah mendekati pintu dan memasukan kuncinya, memutar kunci emas itu lalu mencabutnya dan membua pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Alis Rin terangkat saat Yukio tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Yukio?" panggil Rin bingung.

Dan tanpa terduga pemuda bersurai coklat itu berbalik dan menarik sebelah tangan Rin hingga sukses membuat kakak yang berutbuh lebih kecil darinya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"E, eh!?"

"Yang aku pikirkan," Yukio berbisik di telinga runcing kakaknya. Seringainya merekah saat melihat telinga Rin yang memerah. "Adalah seorang istri yang mengantar suaminya untuk dinas bekerja," bisiknya dan dengan cepat mencuri cium pipi _Niisan_ nya.

Blush!

Rin kaget bukan kepalang dengan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan adik semata wayangnya itu. Kepalanya mendadak terasa kosong saat jantungnya justru berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tergagap—tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

"A, apa… Na, na, na, _nani_? I, itu ta, tad—"

"Ahahaha… Papa kerja dulu, Mama," sela Yukio dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mencuri cium di kening Rin—membuat pemuda bersuria gelap itu mengerjab tidak percaya dengan tingkah adiknya yang mendadak aneh. Namun, belum sempat ia mengumpulkan nayawa hanya untuk bereaksi ke si palaku, Yukio telah kabur—pergi ke tempat misinya dan meninggalkan Rin yang pada akhirnya frustasi sendiri dengan apa yang diucapkan adiknya.

"Aaakkhhh!" pemuda berekor itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "YYUUUKKIIIOOOOO!" teriaknya jengkel.

Dan Okumuran Rin benar-benar harus mencatat dalam hati untuk menuntut Yukio dengan rentetan pertanyaan ketika pemuda itu pulang nanti—layaknya seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya yang terlalu lama pergi bekerja di luar sana.

.

.

.

End

* * *

ahahaha... ini hanya pikiran dan khayalan bejad saya X'D

okay, ni pertama kalinya nulis d fundom ini, apa lagi ngetik dan ngeditnya cuma 4 jam -_-" buru" banget ngetiknya, takut sensasi(?)ny ilang :'v

akhirnya jadilah fic super... biasa ini. yah... berkat asupan Ao no exorcist, saya jadi ngeship ma pasangan ini. jujur, saya gk suka incest, tpi tuk dua makhluk ni pengecualian besar ' 'a

okay, berniat tuk mengkritik atau memberikan sedikit masukan? no flame yak X'D

thanks...


End file.
